Blue Moon
by izziesaurus
Summary: A/U of Behind These Eyes. When Bella falls into a deep depression after Edward leaving, Charlie calls Spencer asking her to move in to get Bells back to how she was. Spencer comes planning on knocking some sense into her sister. When she runs into her old friend, Paul Walker, something changes. What will she do when the vampire that broke her sister comes back? Paul/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Guys, I missed writing Spencer and I kind of always liked the idea of Spencer with Paul. I don't know. Anyways, this will be way different than Behind These Eyes. I'm not completely sure about what to do with Jacob. Any ideas?**_

_**Things that are different in this AU. **_

**_Spencer transformed a few years ago, her cousins trained her very well. Now she knows how to kill a vampire._**  
**_Jacob does not imprint on her but, Paul will_**.

_**Her mother was not killed because, Spencer transformed when Victoria showed up.**_

_**Jesse and Spencer were together until her sophomore year in college. Jesse cheated on her with a girl in his class for a few months. When Spencer found out, she knocked the girl out and ignored him. **_  
_**Spencer still loves to party and she sings again. **_

_**All of her tattoos are the sam****e.**_

* * *

When dad called me asking me to move in for a while because of Bella, I was a little taken back. It seems he wasn't telling me everything. Edward left Bella in the woods. She got lost and Charlie had almost the whole town and some friends from La Push to help find her. Luckily, Sam Uley found her and she was okay or so he thought.

She wasn't eating or really doing much of anything but, sitting in the same chair every day. Bella would go to school but, dad never saw her with her friends. My sister would also wake up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder and dad was barely getting any sleep at all.

I came as soon as I hung up the phone. Sure, the drive from California was long but, I needed to help my family. I already called a few places in Forks and got a job at the diner we used to always eat at. I'd be the cook and since they just were getting ready to let one go, it was perfect. Also, there's a small art store and they offered to sell my paintings there. I was set, mostly because I'm Chief Swan's daughter.

When I pulled up into the driveway, I let out a sigh. "Here goes nothing."

I walked right inside; I'd get my stuff later. But, now, I need to give Bella a little talking to.

"Hey dad, I'm here! I'm gonna go talk to Bells!" I yelled as I started up the stairs.

"Alright, thanks for coming."

I walked into her room to see her exactly how dad said. She was sitting in a chair, facing the window while blankly staring forward.

"Bells, we need to talk, _now_."

She turned slightly but, her expression did not change. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "To knock some since into that head of yours, of course. The way you are acting is fucking ridiculous. Okay, I get it, your boyfriend for like a year left. He's a dick, Bella. Who the hell breaks up with someone in the goddamn woods and leaves them there!" I shook my head. "You need to move on. I get being upset for a couple of months but, it's been four! You're doing nothing, absolutely nothing with your life. You have everyone in this family worried out of their damn minds!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand, Spencer. Nobody does."

"Stop being so pitiful, Bella. If anyone should understand, it's me. Jesse and I were together around five years. He cheated on me with some random girl in class. How do you think I feel? I was crushed. Yeah, I felt stuck and horrible for around a month. But, you know what? If someone leaves or cheats on you, they are not worth throwing your life away for."

She said nothing to that, just turned back to look out the stupid window that she somehow finds so entertaining.

I stood in front of the window blocking her view. "You and I are going to a  
party tonight. You can't say no. I will drag you there and you will socialize  
or I will tell dad that his idea about sending you to your mom's is a good idea."

She agreed and I went to go get my stuff and unpack. My room was still slight blue and there was a queen sized bed pressed against the wall in a corner. I smiled; good thing dad remembered that when I don't have enough room, I always fall off the bed.

I pulled out my dark blue bed set and pillows and then placed a couple of pictures around my room. After getting a stepping stool from downstairs, I started to hang up the paper lanterns around the top of my wall and then plugged them up to an extension cord.

Once I was done will most of it, I started going through outfits to wear. I sighed and finally decided. I pulled on a tight fitted white V-neck, shorts (with black see through tights underneath), with combat boots. I knew I wouldn't get cold, since I was a Lycan (Well, a half-breed Lycan). But, if I didn't at least, bring a jacket, Charlie might question me. I pulled out a leather jacket and decided to pull my hair into a high ponytail.

"C'mon Bells! Time to go!" I yelled as I got to the front door.

"Thanks for getting her out of the house."

I smiled at my dad. "No problem, I didn't give her much of a choice. But, don't worry, I called Billy and made sure Jake would be there. So, she can talk to him."

He gave me an affectionate pat on the back.

Bella clumsily made her way down the stairs. "Do I really have to go?"

I gave her one look and smirked. "Yup."

We made it to the party in no time and Bella made no move to get out of my car.

"If you don't get out yourself, I will drag you." I threatened.

She knew I would and finally got out and followed me to the beach. I pointed her toward Jacob and went to get her food and me a drink.

I handed her a burger, "If you don't eat it, I'll make you."

Jake laughed. "She'll do it too."

"You know it. It's nice to see you, kiddo. Been working out?" I asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just filling out, Spence. So, why are you back?"

I tilted my head over to Bella. "Dad asked me." I looked over and noticed a group of people come in that I recognized but, I'd say hey later. Right now, I wanted to dance. "You two have fun. Jacob, make sure she eats. I don't think everyone here wants to see me shoving food down my sister's throat."

"Will do!"

I was having a pretty good time dancing to the loud Ke$ha song they were playing. A couple of whistles where made toward me but, I really didn't care. Then a remix of Rihana's where have you been came on.

"Spencer! Is that you?"

I turned around to see Sam, Jared, and Paul. A smirk was now on my face. "The one and only."

A grin was on Paul's face making me make eye contact with him. That's when something happened that my cousin, Rachel told me about. The mate thing or whatever you call it. "Fuck." I whispered under my breath before looking away.

I knew they heard me but, decided to ignore it. Also, Paul's stare was burning a hole in my head.

"So, why'd you come back? Last I heard you were working in this really nice restaurant in California." Jared asked me.

I sighed. "Dad called me asking me to come back because of how Bella was acting. So, I'm here trying to knock some sense into her, without actually doing it physically. Which, she is making it pretty tempting."

* * *

**_Three reviews please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

After my first day of work, I came home and surprisingly got a call from Paul.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Paul. I got your number from your dad."_

I found myself smiling. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"_I just thought I'd call. We didn't really get to talk much at that party."_

That was true. I ended up having to watch Bella like a hawk; she kept trying to get Jake to take her home. Like hell I was gonna let that happen, she needed to live her life, not just barely make it.

"Sorry about that, Bella wouldn't stop trying to go home. She needs to get over that precious _Edward._" I couldn't stop the growl that came out after his name.

I heard him intake a deep breath. _"Spence, did you just growl?" _

My eyes rolled. "It's not like you don't, Paul. I know about the pack and don't worry, I won't tell. I have my own secret to worry about keeping."

"_How do you- Wait, what secret?"_

I found myself smirking. "Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

I heard him sigh seeming frustrated. _"You already know mine, apparently. So, why can't you just tell me yours?"_

"I plan to, Paul. But, right now, I have a nosey half-sister here. Last thing I need is her hearing and blabbering her mouth." I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. "She has to know about the Cullen's though. Bells is a smart kid."

"_I'm sure she did know, Spence. If you're around them enough, you know something is off about them."_

"He better hope I never see his face again, I can't say I won't try to rip his throat out." I growled out. Yeah, I hated him even more after hearing what he did to my little sister.

"_I don't blame you. If someone did that to Savannah, I'd kill them." He sighed. "Can you at least give me a hint at what you are?"_

The sound of his voice made me want to spill out everything, stupid mating process. "Go on Google and look at the legends in Italian history about mixed supernatural beings. I'm pretty sure it'll pop up and I will tell you if you are right or not." I sighed. "Is Jacob next?"

Paul took a deep breath. _"Actually, we're pretty sure Embry will be before him. But, yeah, we are expecting him to phase sooner or later."_

"It's terrible. None of you guys had a choice in this. Neither did I and it changes your whole life." I sighed. "I hate it sometimes."

"_I know. I hate it too… But, there's nothing we do to change it though." _

"I guess that's the best way to look at it." I sighed and as always, just said whatever was on my mind when it was Paul I was talking to. "I kind of hope that my kid doesn't have to go through this… That's if I have any."

"_Spence, you're gonna have kids. Trust me." _

That through me off but, I stayed silent. Soon, Dad came home and wanted to talk to me about something. So, I sat with him at the kitchen table. Bella was once again in her room.

"I thought after you got her out of the house, she'd stop sitting in her room… I don't know what else to do, Spencer." Dad muttered while looking toward the kitchen sink.

I sighed. "It really makes no sense for her to be like this, dad. She is taking it way too far and it seriously pisses me off. I know you're worried sick and so is Renee. Hell, so am I."

I crossed my arms. "She seemed to talk to Jake though. I'll try to get her to at least hang out with him or some friends at school. Maybe you should tell her if she doesn't start actually leaving her room and getting back to normal, you will send her to her moms. Hopefully that will knock some sense into that head of hers." I told my dad with a slight nod before going to get Bella.

I literally dragged her to the car and drove her to Billy's.

"I told dad if you keep this act up, you should go to your moms. Maybe she can get you into shape. I couldn't even sleep that well with your screaming." I sighed. "You need to move on. It's time, Bella. Now, go hang out with Jacob."

She got out to the car and Jake was already outside. He quickly ran over and pulled her into a hug.

I walked over, "Hey, I have a few things to do. I'll be back in a few hours to get Bella."

"See ya, Spence!"

I drove to Sam's place, today I would explain to them what I was. Also, I would tell them that I would help if I was needed.

"Spencer, you're here." Jared quickly pulled me into a warm hug.

I grinned. "Yeah, I did tell Paul to let you guys know I'd be over to explain a few things."

He nodded. "He did. It's still hard to believe you're actually living here though, since you never really did."

"Yeah, I am missing the whole not raining thing in Cali. But, I missed you guys."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I bet you missed Paul more."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

I walked into the house with Jared following close by muttering, "Same old Spence. Oh and don't stare."

That caused me to look at him before turning to the woman before me. I now knew why Jared said no staring. There were scars on one side of her face but, surprisingly, it didn't mar her beauty.

"You must be Spencer, I'm Emily."

I smiled at her cheerfulness. "It's nice to meet you, Emily. I can already tell you're a wonderful person."

Right after I said that, I heard Jared cough and say "Suck up."

"Thank you. The boys have told me a lot about you."

I send Jared a look, "All good, I hope."

"Spencer!"

I turned around and was quickly picked up into a hug. It didn't take long before I realized it was Paul. I knew that Sam wouldn't hug me like this and cause this feeling to go through me. "Hey Paul, it's nice to see you too."

He soon put me down and I was left to explain everything.

"I can't really tell you the legends about what I am and what runs through my mother's family line because, I don't know them. It comes from my grandmother's side, my Italian roots. There's a gene that a select few families carry, mine has more of us than any other. We're a mix breed of Lycan, half human/half Lycan. It makes us unable to fully shift. We only have some of the defensive things a pure blood Lycan would. We grow claws when we transform, fangs, and our eyes change into a dark brown, almost black color. But, there is a time where we grow more deadly. It's called the Blood Lust state."

I sighed hating talking about this part of me. "It's when the Lycan in us craves blood. It takes us over. You can tell when that happens when our eyes change into a dark blood red color. We turn more animalistic. That's why we are forced to hunt animals as much as possible to avoid this. Also, our Lycan will take over if we are close to death. It makes us heal twenty times faster than we usually do and whatever is causing us to be so close to dying, our Lycan kills."  
I looked around the room to find all types of expressions, shocked, defensive, and worried. "We are trained day and night after we first transform to learn how to defeat our enemies, vampires. Every full moon, our bodies go through a good deal of pain to get us ready for any danger to come. We sense it."

I took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. "I am open to help you guys with anything. I am this way to kill Vampires, much like you all are. You don't have to worry about me being a danger to anyone. My cousins and mother trained me to not be. I do hunt regularly so, the blood lust doesn't come up. I do have control of myself."

"Have you ever killed a leech?"

I moved my eyes over to Jared. "Yeah, I've killed quite a few but; there is one that got away before I could. She broke into my mother's house and I transformed for the first time when I saw her. My Lycan took over and if it wasn't for that, both my mother and I would be dead." I shrugged. "I'll run into her one day and show her why you don't go after Lycan's in the first place." I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"How long have you been like this?" Sam asked.

"A couple of years, it was right before my junior year in college."

Sam nodded. "We'll need your help until we get more Pack members. Embry and Jacob should be phasing soon."

"I'll help as long as you need me to."


	3. Chapter 3

After I picked up Bella and got back, I cooked dinner since it was almost seven. Surprisingly, I didn't have to threaten to shove the food down my sister's throat to have her eat it.

I fixed chicken Alfredo, breadsticks and a small salad for everyone. I wasn't sure dad would eat it since; he's more of a meat guy. He surprised me and did.

"This is really good, Spence."

I smiled at my dad. "Thanks, dad, I did go to school for this."

"I'm glad we get to have you be our personal cook then." Dad told me with a slight smile.

I laughed slightly. "You're a very lucky man, dad."

"How's your mother doing?"

I raised an eyebrow as I finished chewing my food and swallowed it. "She's doing good, still working as a nurse at Dr. Jason's office."

"That's good to hear."

I washed all the dishes and went up to my room. As I lay on my bed, I started realizing how fearful I was about this mating thing. My mom was bound to my dad since the day they first met. Things didn't work out like she hoped. After I was born, they still weren't together like she wanted. Then he met Renee and got married, it was too painful for my mom to sit and watch. So, we moved to Tennessee.

What if that happened to me? What if Paul finds someone else and leaves me in the dust? I've known the guy my entire life and not once, since his father left, has he ever stuck with one girl. I doubt it would be different with me.

I soon dozed off from all the exhausting emotional thinking I was doing. Everything was fine, no dreams, just sleep. Until that horrible screaming came out of Bella's room.

It hurt me more physically than emotional. Damn you, Lycan super hearing.

I stood in Bella's door way as I heard him saying something about loving what's good for you. I knew he was talking about Jake and I hoped that she would take his advice.

"She woke you up too?"

I nodded as I rubbed my face in the hallway. "That screaming is kind of hard to ignore."

We both tried to go back to sleep, I'm sure dad did. I just laid there wishing that I could have just told Paul yesterday. I should have just let him know and then I wouldn't get this restless.

I heard a beep come from my phone; I grabbed it and saw I had a text from the person I was thinking of.

_Message Received From:_

_Paul Walker_

_Hey, could you come by Sam's sometime tomorrow? _

_There's something I want to tell you._

He had something to tell me? I found myself getting nervous.

_Message Reply:_

_I can come in the morning. _

_I'm pretty sure I won't be falling back asleep,_

_anytime soon. _

The reply was almost from him automatic. It made me so nervous how he was texting me back so quickly.

_Message Received From:_

_Paul Walker_

_If you're up for it, I'm free of patrol right now.  
I could come by. _

This caused me to furrow my eyebrows.

_Message Reply:_

_You're gonna come by at three am?  
Like my dad will be cool with that._

_Message Received from:_

_Paul Walker_

_It's called sneaking in Spence. _

_Be there soon._

I sighed and looked down at what I was wearing. An overly large T-shirt that used to be Jesse's, a pair of work out shorts that were barely visible, and my hair was in a messy bun, most of it falling out. I didn't really care how I was looking; I mean c'mon, it's three am! No one would expect me to look my best at this time.

A soft knock on my window made me pause and get off my bed to open it. Paul slipped through the window and softly stepped onto the floor. I went to lock the door before sitting beside him on the bed.

"I have to ask, why are you up at this time?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "My dear sister has nightmares and wakes up screaming bloody murder. I would ignore it but, the damn noise kills my ears." I shrugged while rubbing my right ear. "So… You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," He ran a hand through his short hair. "Since you already know everything about us, this shouldn't be hard to tell you… It kind of is. I imprinted on you."

I let a breath of relief escape me as I fell back to lie on my bed. "Thank God."

Paul looked over at me with a confused look. "Not that I'm complaining but, that's not the reaction I expected."

I smiled slightly. "It's because Lycan's kind of have a think like imprinting. So, it happened on my side to. That's why I'm relieved. Plus, I know you, if you wanted to fight the imprint, you wouldn't even tell me about it in the first place."

"I got lucky to imprint on you. I've always wanted to go for you but, that damn Jesse was in the way."

"Yeah…" I breathed out.

He laid beside me and turned his head to look at me. "What happened between you two?"

I tensed up slightly. "He cheated on me in our sophomore year of college with some girl in his class. I haven't really talked to him since. I just punched the girl out and kept walking." I noticed him looking at me worried. "I'm fine now. I was upset for a few months and got on with my life. That's what I don't understand about Bella. I was with Jesse for almost _five _years. She was with her little Cullen for _one._"

"I hate to be the one to say this, Spence, but your sister is a bit co-dependent."

"I know… I wish I could say she would grow out of it but, I know she won't. I mean, it seems pretty obvious the guy didn't give a shit about her if he leaves her in the woods." I muttered before yawning.

"You need to sleep, Spence. C'mon." Paul pulled me to lay in the bed correctly and put my head on his chest while his arms were around me.

I snuggled into his warmth. "You don't have to go?"

"Nah, I don't patrol until seven tomorrow. I'll just leave here and go there in the morning." He took a breath. "But, why did you seem so worried when I got here?"

I pressed my forehead against his neck. "Because, my mom did the Lycan equivent to imprinting to my dad and we both know how that worked out. I saw how bad it kills her not to be with him. Even as a kid, I saw how hurt she was when Renee came into the picture. I didn't want that to happen to me too."

"Spencer, I wouldn't let that happen to you."

* * *

**A**/**N: c'mon now guys, I will now ask for at least four reviews before I update next. . I have at least two more chapters already so, no review, no more updates. I need to know if this is actually good or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer, you're gonna have to let me go."

I groggily opened my eyes and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Six forty five. I wouldn't of woken you up but, you have a strong grip, babe." He laughed slightly as he got up to stand.

I yawned. "Sorry. Hey, come here."

Paul looked at me strangely before moving closer to me. When he was close enough, I placed my hand on the back of his neck. Quickly, I placed my lips against his. That was the best feeling in the world.

When we pulled apart, I sat back on my bed and sighed. "Now, have a good day. I need to get sleep before I go work."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Bye babe."

Work went smoothly. What went wrong was after I left work. The scent of vampire was strong in the air. Also, I got a text that Embry just phased.

I quickly got into my car and called Paul.

"_Spence, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Paul. I can smell the vampire from my job. Look, since Embry just phased, I'll fill in for him. Last thing I want to happen is him getting hurt because he just phased right when a vampire decides to show up."

"_Babe, I just don't like the idea of you going after a leech."_

I sighed as I started driving to Emily's. "And I don't like the thought of you doing it either. But, we're both made this way to protect people that can't protect themselves. I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

And now, I was with most of the pack. Jared was also phased in but, was trying to calm down Embry.

I was running alongside Sam and Paul. Suddenly, I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. When I finally caught sight of the vampire, I knew her. She was the one that tried to kill my mother.

A loud animistic growl escaped my lips.

Her lips turned into a smirk. "We meet again, pup."

I didn't even think before charging at her, just as she expected and probably wanted it to happen. She was quick to grab my arm while quickly squeezing and throwing me to the side. Luckily, despite the pain shooting up my arm, I was able to stop my back from being slammed into the tree. My claws dug into the tree and stopped me from sliding down. I watched as Sam and Paul ran after her and got a few bites in.

I quickly released my claws and launched myself off the tree and onto the branches. We followed her for as long as Sam ordered us to but, we lost her. Hopefully, we ran her off.

I sighed as we walked to Emily's. Paul phased back, put some shorts on and was quick to pull his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay, Spence? How's your arm?"

I turned around in his arms. "It's healed and don't worry about me."

He frowned slightly and his arms around my waist. "Something is wrong. As soon as you saw the leech, you charged. You didn't think at all."

I looked away and sighed before meeting his eyes. "I've seen her before. She's the one who broke into my mom's house."

"That explains what she said. Babe, this means she could be back for you."

I shook my head. "No, it's not me. If she was, she would have gone to my house. I know she isn't afraid to break in. It's not me. But, she is after something. We need to find out what or who."

Paul smirked. "You are smart. I could totally see you on a show like Criminal minds or something."

"Of course I am and I watch that show all the time. Where do you think I get it from?" I laughed slightly. "Has Embry shifted back yet?"

While frowning, he shook his head. "No one can calm him down enough."

"Let me see him."

I stood in front of wolf version of Embry. I smiled at him slightly and he let out a small whimper.

"It's okay, Em. I know it's kind of scary and insane for stuff like this to happen. I've been there." I sat down beside him and stroked his fur. "It gets easier and you'll get used to it, believe it or not. Plus, it helps you have a great pack to help you through it, especially me."

A wolf-like laugh was barked out and just like that, he phased back, naked.

I quickly covered my eyes. "Paul, get him some shorts!"

"Sorry, Spencer."

I laughed slightly. "Hey, no worries, Embry, I saw nothing."

There was the sound of rustling. "Okay, you can open your eyes, babe."

I removed the hands from over my eyes and stood up. "Welcome to the pack." I grinned before punching his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be such a baby."

We walked inside to smell Emily's amazing cooking.

"Good job out there, Spencer."

I grinned. "Thanks."

It was around nightfall now and I was sitting on the couch with Paul. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was my sister.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"_I went to the movies with Jake and Mike. I'm… I'm worried about Jake. He was running a really bad fever and acting weird." _

I knew exactly what that meant but, I couldn't tell her. "I'm sure he's fine, Bella. He's probably just getting that virus or whatever that's going around. No worries."

"_You're probably right. When will you be home?"_

"In a few hours, I'll order some take out. I'm thinking Chinese, sound good?"

"_Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and looked down. Now Jacob was going to be pulled into this. Sure, we figured he would but, knowing for sure what something else entirely.

"What's wrong?"

I turned to look at Paul as he pulled me into his lap. "Jacob is going to phase soon. Bella said he was running a fever and acting strange."

He nodded. "I'll tell Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Jake phased a few days ago and Bella went back into her depression. Every single time I came home, she was trying to get into contact with him. It killed me to know why he couldn't talk to her but, couldn't tell.

I was helping the pack run rounds while Jacob slept. Now, we were on our way to Jake's to get him for a meeting.

As we walked through the forest line, I noticed Bella's truck.

"This can't be good." I muttered and I knew, through the rain, the pack could hear me.

Jacob was telling her to leave, something about keeping some promise to not hurt her. Out of all of the new pack mates, he took this the worst. He told her that he wasn't the good kid anymore.

"Jake!" Sam yelled and waved him over.

Jacob looked over at us and nodded.

Then suddenly Bella asked, "So Spencer is in the cult too?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Sam is helping us." Jake growled out. "Now, leave and don't come back or you will get hurt." Then he walked toward us.

I patted his back. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't be, Spence."

Paul came home with me today. Since dad wouldn't be back until late because of helping search for a missing person, Riley Biers.

As soon as I walked through the door, Bella was quick to jump down my throat.

"What are you doing to Jake?" She yelled trying to look intimidating even though I was pretty much a half foot taller than her. "Did you get him on drugs? What about his tattoo?"

I was quick to glare and let my hand grip Paul's. "You need to watch your fucking mouth, Bella. We have company and you will be polite. Don't get all pissy at me because you can't know anything."

She glared and then stormed off to her room.

"You handled that well."

I grinned at Paul as we sat on the couch. "I have lots of practice dealing with her. She needs to learn how to be more intimidating. That girl is horrible at it."

Paul laughed. "You're good at it. It's hot."

"Don't tell me you'll try to piss me off just because you think I look hot when I'm mad." I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"I promise nothing." He told me with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay." I sighed. "I need to go hunt soon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"The scent of Bella is starting to attract the Lycan in me." I told him feeling very ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay. You can't control that... Just make sure you go hunting tomorrow morning." Paul told me before pulling me to a heated kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Then, I pushed him down on the couch and strattled him before pressing our lips back together. His hands lowered from my waist and settled on my ass before squeezing it. I couldn't help but smirk against his lips before bitting his bottom lip. Paul growled in repsonce and before I could blink, he stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Now, he was making his way upstairs to my bedroom.

A smirk made its way onto my lips as he laid me down onto my bed before stripping off his shirt. "Did I really get you going that quick?" I asked as I slipped my shoes and socks off and tossing them on the floor.

"You don't realize how sexy you are all the time. I've been wanting to do this since I saw you dancing at that party." He mummbled as he began to kiss my neck. "And you're the only girl to have the guts to take control."

"Mmm... I'll have to remember you like that."

A growl was the only responce I recieved from Paul before he pulled the hoodie I was wearing off along with the tank top. His lips moved down to my shoulder and he started to suck and bite. That alone made my hips jerk from the pleasure. A loud moan escaped my lips when he bit down harder.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, babe."

I knew what he wanted to do. "I swear to God, if you rip any of my clothes up, I'll hit you."

Hey, you can't blame me, that shit is expensive.

When he didn't reply, I just shook my head and moved off the bed. I felt his eyes on me as I locked the bedroom door and started to strip off my clothes. Paul let out a growl of apporval and as soon as I was naked, he had me back on the bed. His lips attached themselves to mine and it was heated right then and there.

A loud moan filled the room when Paul's mouth attached itself onto one of my nipples. Good thing that dad wasn't home and I'm sure Bella decided to leave. If she didn't, it's not my problem. She's old enough to know about all this.

"Fuck, now this isn't fair. I'm completely naked and you're fully clothed." I mumbled as I let my hand slip underneath his pants and boxers before wrapping it around his manhood. A loud moan/growl escaped him as I began to move my hand up and down.

"Damn it, Spence." He growled out. "You're good."

"By the sounds you're making right now, I'm pretty fucking amazing." I muttered sounding rather husky.

Another moan escaped him making me even more aroused. "Let me show you how good I am."

My hand was removed from his pants as he moved down. He moved my legs to settle on his shoulders and began to kiss the inside of my thighs. My head fell back onto pillows and my hands gripped the sheets. When he kissed my heated core, my hips quickly jerked making him smirk. I opened my mouth to say something but, only a moan escaped when his tougne went through my wet folds.

"Fuck." I moaned out as he continued licking and added in a finger. My legs tightened around him in attempt to bring him closer.

He continued what he was doing and added in two more fingers making my moans louder and much, much closer together. Paul picked up his pace and soon he was pumping his fingers in and out of me in record time. Good thing I'm Lycan, roughness was something I enjoyed when it came to sex.

My thoughts quickly stopped when an earth shattering orgaism errupted inside of me. Paul kept going as to let me to ride it out.

I laid there almost breathlessly well, trying to catch my breath. "Okay.. Yeah, you're fucking amazing."

A proud smirk was on his lips. "Oh, I know I am."

I rolled my eyes. "It's time for you to loose some clothes." I told him as I stripped off his shirt and took some time to look at his muscule. God, he was sexy as hell.

"Like what you see?" He asked with another smirk, or maybe he never stopped.

"Just like you did with me. Now, pants off."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin before kissing me.

When he did remove his pants, I was both somewhat shocked and not. I felt his length but, seeing it was different.

"I somehow knew you'd look like that." I told him with a shrug before bringing his lips back to mine.

Paul moved to hover over me as he deepened the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan and opened my mouth. Soon, Paul's lips left mine and attached themselves to my neck. He was sure to leave many hickey's everywhere he could.

"Do you have any condoms?" He mumbled against my neck.

I sighed. "Don't need them, I'm on birth control."

He hummed against my neck as he's hand trailed downwards and his fingers went to check my wetness. "You ready, babe?"

"Yes, now, stop teasing."

He shook his head. "Always so demanding."

As he entered me, I found myself to be happy I wasn't a virgin. There is no telling how bad it would hurt if I was.

"Fuck, Spence, you're so tight."

I could only groan in reply. He slowly began to fasten his pace and as he did, I found myself digging my nails into his back.

"Fuck... Paul..." I moaned. "Don't stop."

He only fastened his pace even more and wrapped my legs around his waist to get deeper. "Babe.. Fuck, you're so good."

My nails dug deeper as I felt an orgasim start to surface. "_Faster_."

It wasn't long before I screamed out Paul's name and he followed soon after.

"God damn..." I muttered as we both laid in my bed.

Paul let out a long breath. "Spencer, that was amazing."

"You can say that again."

He laughed slightly. "We can do it again."

I moved my head to face him. "And risk my dad walking in on me screaming your name? No, thank you."

"That would be interesting."

I just hummed in responce and moved closer to his warm body. "How about we take a nap?"

"Sounds good, babe." He said as he kissed my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of Jacob's voice. It was coming from Bella's room. He was trying to get her to remember a certain part of a story he told her. But, all she remembered was the part of the cold ones, good going Bells.

I snuck out of Paul's grip, pulled on some underwear and a robe. Luckily, I got outside just as Jake did.

"I heard you." I muttered while walking over and crossing my arms.

He turned to me with a shocked expression. "I didn't tell her."

I nodded. "I know. I'm not going to tell anyone. This is rough on you and you're trying to make things right. It's okay." I sighed. "There's just one thing that worries me."

"What's that?"

"What if you and my sister get close and you imprint?" I shook my head. "It worries me but, you make her happy. Plus, I much rather her go for the werewolves than what she was with before."

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'll do my best to not hurt her. I promise."

"Okay. You should get back before someone notices you're gone. If you get asked, say you came to update me on the red head or something."

"Thanks Spence."

I sent him a soft smile and nodded. "I have your back, Jake. The only thing I can't do is tell Bella about us."

"I know." He sighed before running off to the forest line.

With a sigh of my own, I made my way back inside to find Paul waking up. "Sorry, I went out to get some air."

He just smiled slightly. "It's okay, babe. I just wondered where you went."

I lay beside him once I took off my robe. "When do you have to patrol?"

"In the morning, I got about four more hours."

I looked over at my clock. It would be two am when he had to go since it is ten. "If you guys need help-"

Paul smiled slightly. "I know, babe. You'll help us in any way possible."

"Wait, when did the red head start showing up?" I questioned as I started to put things together.

Paul looked at me questioningly. "Right after the Cullen's left. Why?"

"Bella is the only thing here that had anything to do with the Cullen's. She keeps coming back for something… What if… What if it's Bella?" I froze. My sister couldn't protect herself against another human, let alone a vampire.

"You could be right but, we don't know that, Spence."

I sighed. "It's the only thing that would make any sense." I leaned over Paul to grab my phone. "I need to talk to my mom."

It rang a few times but, she was quick to answer.

"_Spencer, what's wrong? I know you wouldn't call at this time just to talk." _I hadn't realized how much I missed her voice.

I sighed. "Mom, I need your help. I think a vampire is after Bella."

"_Why would you think that?" _

"It's the only logical reason, mom. After asshole left her, she started showing up and keeps coming back. She's after something and Bella is the only person here that had a relationship with the Cullen's." I couldn't help but tense up. "Mom… She's the one that broke into our house."

I heard her take an intake of breath. _"Are you sure she's not after you? Vampires don't take it too kindly if someone runs them off." _

"She's been showing up before I came here. Plus, when I was with the pack, she didn't try to kill me, only hurt me enough so I couldn't go after her or not have my Lycan take over. It has to be Bella."

"_You could be right and if you are, why would she be after your sister? There has to be a big reason for her to continue to come to Forks even knowing there's a pack of werewolves waiting to kill her." _

"There's no way for me to ask her without telling her about us. Something had to go down when she was with Edward."

"_I always knew how smart you were, baby girl but, this is more than I could ever imagine. You know, they could use someone like you in the FBI or something." _

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, well, Paul thinks I could be on Criminal minds."

"_Wait, Paul? Spencer, what's going on? I can tell it's something just by the way you say his name."_

"Well… Mom, we kind of imprinted or whatever on each other." I muttered while finding Paul smirking beside me.

"_And it's working out well?" _I knew she was asking this because what happened between my dad and her.

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, Mama Leanne!" Paul laughed when I sent him a glare.

"_What is he doing over there at this time? Wait… Spencer Shay, I hope you used protection." _

A blush was quick to cover my cheeks. I wasn't easy to make blush but, who wouldn't when their mom just figured out she had sex. "I'm on birth control, mom."

"_Good. Now, I have a week off coming up soon. I'll come to Forks to help you figure out what is going on with the vampire. Oh and I need to teach you a few more things."_

"Alright, thanks. I love you, ma."

"_Love you too, Spencer Shay." _

"Did your mom name you after the Spencer guy on iCarly?"

I rolled my eyes. "iCarly wasn't out when I was born, dummy."

"So, he was named after you." He muttered while moving closer to me. "I heard your mom figured out what we did earlier."

"Yeah… Okay?"

"I have to give it to her; she did take it better than most parents."

"Just shut up and kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of Jacob's voice. It was coming from Bella's room. He was trying to get her to remember a certain part of a story he told her. But, all she remembered was the part of the cold ones, good going Bells.

I snuck out of Paul's grip, pulled on some underwear and a robe. Luckily, I got outside just as Jake did.

"I heard you." I muttered while walking over and crossing my arms.

He turned to me with a shocked expression. "I didn't tell her."

I nodded. "I know. I'm not going to tell anyone. This is rough on you and you're trying to make things right. It's okay." I sighed. "There's just one thing that worries me."

"What's that?"

"What if you and my sister get close and you imprint?" I shook my head. "It worries me but, you make her happy. Plus, I much rather her go for the werewolves than what she was with before."

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'll do my best to not hurt her. I promise."

"Okay. You should get back before someone notices you're gone. If you get asked, say you came to update me on the red head or something."

"Thanks Spence."

I sent him a soft smile and nodded. "I have your back, Jake. The only thing I can't do is tell Bella about us."

"I know." He sighed before running off to the forest line.

With a sigh of my own, I made my way back inside to find Paul waking up. "Sorry, I went out to get some air."

He just smiled slightly. "It's okay, babe. I just wondered where you went."

I lay beside him once I took off my robe. "When do you have to patrol?"

"In the morning, I got about four more hours."

I looked over at my clock. It would be two am when he had to go since it is ten. "If you guys need help-"

Paul smiled slightly. "I know, babe. You'll help us in any way possible."

"Wait, when did the red head start showing up?" I questioned as I started to put things together.

Paul looked at me questioningly. "Right after the Cullen's left. Why?"

"Bella is the only thing here that had anything to do with the Cullen's. She keeps coming back for something… What if… What if it's Bella?" I froze. My sister couldn't protect herself against another human, let alone a vampire.

"You could be right but, we don't know that, Spence."

I sighed. "It's the only thing that would make any sense." I leaned over Paul to grab my phone. "I need to talk to my mom."

It rang a few times but, she was quick to answer.

"_Spencer, what's wrong? I know you wouldn't call at this time just to talk." _I hadn't realized how much I missed her voice.

I sighed. "Mom, I need your help. I think a vampire is after Bella."

"_Why would you think that?" _

"It's the only logical reason, mom. After asshole left her, she started showing up and keeps coming back. She's after something and Bella is the only person here that had a relationship with the Cullen's." I couldn't help but tense up. "Mom… She's the one that broke into our house."

I heard her take an intake of breath. _"Are you sure she's not after you? Vampires don't take it too kindly if someone runs them off." _

"She's been showing up before I came here. Plus, when I was with the pack, she didn't try to kill me, only hurt me enough so I couldn't go after her or not have my Lycan take over. It has to be Bella."

"_You could be right and if you are, why would she be after your sister? There has to be a big reason for her to continue to come to Forks even knowing there's a pack of werewolves waiting to kill her." _

"There's no way for me to ask her without telling her about us. Something had to go down when she was with Edward."

"_I always knew how smart you were, baby girl but, this is more than I could ever imagine. You know, they could use someone like you in the FBI or something." _

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, well, Paul thinks I could be on Criminal minds."

"_Wait, Paul? Spencer, what's going on? I can tell it's something just by the way you say his name."_

"Well… Mom, we kind of imprinted or whatever on each other." I muttered while finding Paul smirking beside me.

"_And it's working out well?" _I knew she was asking this because what happened between my dad and her.

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, Mama Leanne!" Paul laughed when I sent him a glare.

"_What is he doing over there at this time? Wait… Spencer Shay, I hope you used protection." _

A blush was quick to cover my cheeks. I wasn't easy to make blush but, who wouldn't when their mom just figured out she had sex. "I'm on birth control, mom."

"_Good. Now, I have a week off coming up soon. I'll come to Forks to help you figure out what is going on with the vampire. Oh and I need to teach you a few more things."_

"Alright, thanks. I love you, ma."

"_Love you too, Spencer Shay." _

"Did your mom name you after the Spencer guy on iCarly?"

I rolled my eyes. "iCarly wasn't out when I was born, dummy."

"So, he was named after you." He muttered while moving closer to me. "I heard your mom figured out what we did earlier."

"Yeah… Okay?"

"I have to give it to her; she did take it better than most parents."

"Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
